Emerson Etem
| birth_place = Long Beach, California | draft = 29th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Anaheim Ducks | career_start = 2012 }} Emerson Etem (born on June 16, 1992) is an American ice hockey player currently playing for the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was a first round draft pick of the Anaheim Ducks, selected 29th overall in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Early Playing Career Emerson followed his older brother, Martin into roller then ice hockey. While watching Martin play with the Long Beach Jr. Ice Dogs in the 2003 National Tier II Championship tournament, he saw Sidney Crosby lead the Shattuck-Saint Mary's Sabers to the Tier I 17&under National Championship (held concurrently at The Gardens Ice House in Laurel, MD). Inspired by the caliber of players, coaching and winning tradition of Sabers hockey, Emerson moved to Minnesota at age 14 to play at Shattuck-Saint Mary's, where he led the Bantam team to a third place finish at the Tier I 14&under 2007 National Championship at Amherst, New York, in his freshman year. As the only sophomore on the Shattuck-Saint Mary's 2007–08 Midget Minor AAA team, Emerson helped the Sabers win their second consecutive Tier I 17&under National Title (the first time in the school's history). In 2008–09, he moved to Michigan to play for the National Team Development Program. Emerson was drafted into the Western Hockey League (WHL) 115th overall by the Medicine Hat Tigers in the 2007 Bantam Draft. While playing for Medicine Hat in 2009–10, he led all WHL rookies in goals. Professional Career Despite reaching the eighth spot in the NHL Central Scouting Bureau's rankings, Emerson saw his draft day go on longer than expected as he was drafted at 29th overall by the Anaheim Ducks. On March 18, 2013, he scored his first NHL career goal against Antti Niemi of the San Jose Sharks. On June 27, 2015, Emerson (along with a second-round draft pick) was traded to the New York Rangers in exchange for Carl Hagelin and two draft picks in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. After his first training camp with the Rangers, Emerson made the opening night roster for the 2015–16 season. Used as the a depth forward, he was unable to cement a role and in 19 games provided 3 assists. On January 8, 2016, Emerson was traded by the Rangers to the Vancouver Canucks in exchange for Nicklas Jensen and a 6th round pick in the 2017 draft. As a result, he became reunited with his former junior coach with Medicine Hat in Willie Desjardins. On February 6, 2016, he scored his first goal as a Vancouver Canuck on February 6, 2016, against the Calgary Flames. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International statistics International Play USA}} Personal Life Emerson is mixed-race: his father Rick is Caucasian and his mother Patricia is African-American. He comes from a family where rowing is popular. His mother Patricia made the U.S. Olympic rowing team, but due to the boycott, she did not participate at the 1980 Games in Moscow. Patricia rowed in the four with coxswain at the 1984 Olympic Games in Los Angeles, California. Continuing with the rowing traditions of his family, Emerson's elder brother Martin is an Elite rower, who is training to compete for the US National Rowing Team. After a successful collegiate career at Syracuse, most recently, Martin recently trialled at the 2012 National Selection Regatta in the Men's Heavyweight Double Scull. Category:1992 births Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Anaheim Ducks draft picks Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:New York Rangers players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Vancouver Canucks players